Hora de Aventura con Mang y Finn
by aramisa343
Summary: hola esta sera mi nueva historia con un oc que se llamara mang y sera el hermano perdido de finn ademas sera una parodia a The Beatles
1. ¿¡Mas Humanos!

Emmm... no se como ¡a darle!

Estaban Finn y Jake caminando mientras Jake hablaba con Finn

-oye bro

-si Jake?

-consíguete una novia

-¡Jake ¡

-bueeenoooo… pero es la verdad…

De repente apareció un mutante

-Oye tu gusano que haces aquí ¡-decía el monstruo con mucha arrogancia

Empezaron a pelear pero el monstruo era muy fuerte y la espada no le hacía nada hasta que el monstruo dejo inconsciente a Jake y estaba a punto de matar a Finn

Finn volteo hacia Jake inconsciente –lo siento, se acabó –decía a Jake con una lagrima pero paso algo inesperado

Se oyó un disparo y el monstruo cayó muerto, alguien le había disparado y ese alguien era un tipo con un rifle que parecía de la misma edad de Finn excepto que él era moreno del pelo y tenía pantalones azules de mezclilla con camisa negra y su pelo era una especie de peinado parecido al de Simón excepto que este lo tenía chino

-oye tranquilo, nada se acaba mientras haiga amor, esperanza… y comida

-quién es?- decía Finn confundido

-espera…es… ¡HUMANO!

Aquí los dejo espero les haya gustado

Ahhh y se me olvido decirles que este fic también será una parodia a The Beatles el OC será John Lennon y Finn será Paul McCartney

Bueno chao chao y lamento que este cap sea corto


	2. Mang el Humano

2 : Mang el Humano

-Quién eres?-pregunto Finn

-Me Llamo Mang ¿y tú te llamas purfuruberto?-decía el chico, intentando hacer amistad

-jajajaja no, me llamo Finn - decía el rubio con una risa de buena gana

-eso está mejor ¿no crees?-decía Mang con una sonrisa

-oye, y ¿eres humano?-decía Finn de nuevo confundido

-no soy un pato, cuac - decía el con una sonrisa divertida

-jajajajajajaja - Finn no paraba de reírse, en parte por la broma que Mang hacia y en parte porque había encontrado otro como el, otro humano

-¿en dónde vives?-inquirió Jake

-no tengo hogar-decía el chico con cara seria-pero tengo una guitarra-decía mientras sacaba la guitarra y empezó a cantar

Help! I need somebody

Help! not just anybody

Help! you know i need someone

Help! when i was younger, so much younger than today

I never needed anybody's help in any way

But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured

Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors

Help me if you can, i'm feeling down

And i do appreciate you being 'round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways

My independence seems to vanish in the haze

But every now and then i feel so insecure

I know that i just need you like i've never done before

Help me if you can, i'm feeling down

And i do appreciate you being 'round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me?

When i was younger, so much younger than today

I never needed anybody's help in any way

But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured

Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors

Help me if you can, i'm feeling down

And i do appreciate you being 'round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me?

Help me. help me, oooh!

-te ayudaremos, ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?-dijo Finn

-¡¿enserio?¡-pregunto Mang

-si-

-¡gracias¡-dijo Mang

Y se fueron a la casa del arbol

bueno ya sabrán que use la canción ¡HELP¡ de The Beatles

hasta la otra


	3. Capitulo spoiler

Capitulo spoiler jejejejejeje

Me aburrí y decidi hacer un episodio que hable del futuro

Hora de aventura no me pertenece y las canciones tampoco

(20 años después)

Mang traía unos pantalones negros, camisa café y un chaleco sentado en un sofá, al lado suyo y abrazándolo estaba Marceline y al frente un reportero.

-Ooo y Aaa están dirigidos salvajemente por gente salvaje, crean a sus habitantes estúpidos para abusar de ellos.

-¿Estas palabras son para el Dulce Reino o son para todo Ooo y Aaa?

-Mas que nada al Dulce Reino, Lamentablemente los padres de la reina crearon a los habitantes idiotas.

-¿Esta insultando al Rey Finn y a la Reina Bonnibel ?

Mang se acomodo en el sillón

-No, como te digo fueron los padres- Mang se estiro para agarrar un libro-Marcy tiene este libro que dice los antiguos reyes y reinos, junto con los hechos de sus gobiernos- Mang le enseño el libro al reportero.

-¿Y que opina?-decía el reportero sosteniendo el libro

-Que estaban jodidos-Dijo Mang. El reportero se río sonoramente, pero Marceline le reprocho con la mirada.

-¿Y como ha ido su relación con finn?

Mang cambio su semblante , le llego nostalgia

*Flashback*

(7 Años atrás)

-Ok, Finn, la ultima y nos vamos

Finn comenzó:

_Once there was a way,_  
><em>to get back homeward,<em>  
><em>Once there was a way,<em>  
><em>to get back home<em>  
><em>Sleep pretty darling do not cry,<em>  
><em>and I will sing a lullaby<em>

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes,_  
><em>smiles awake you when you rise<em>  
><em>Sleep pretty darling do not cry,<em>  
><em>and I will sing a lullaby<em>

_Once there was a way,_  
><em>to get back homeward,<em>  
><em>Once there was a way,<em>  
><em>to get back home<em>  
><em>Sleep pretty darling do not cry,<em>  
><em>and I will sing a lullaby<em>

Entonces finn canto viendo hacia mang:

_Boy you're gonna carry that weight,_  
><em>carry that weight for a long time<em>  
><em>Boy you're gonna carry that weight,<em>  
><em>carry that weight for a long time<em>

_I never give you my pillow,_  
><em>I only send you my invitations<em>  
><em>And in the middle of the celebrations,<em>  
><em>I break down<em>

_Boy you're gonna carry that weight,_  
><em>carry that weight for a long time<em>  
><em>Boy you're gonna carry that weight,<em>  
><em>carry that weight for a long time<em>

_Oh yeah, all right,_  
><em>are you gonna be in my dreams tonight?<em>

_Simon hizo su ultimo solo de bateria en el_ grupo

_Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you_  
><em>Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you<em>  
><em>Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you<em>  
><em>Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you<em>  
><em>Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you<em>

Comenzaron los solos de guitarra. Mang y Marshall competian con sus guitarras y en el climax fueron interumpidos por el piano de finn

Los seis (Mang, Finn, Marshall, Simon, Marceline y La Dulce Princesa)vieron el horizonte y se resignaron a terminar lo hecho.

_And in the end,_  
><em>the love you take,<em>  
><em>is equal to the love you make,<em>  
><em>Ah<em>

*Fin del Flashback*

-Creo que bien, bueno, eso creo yo, no se el-

-Ok muchas gracias-el reportero se levanto y se fue

-Finn…-susurro para si Mang

-Mang,¿estas bien?-pregunto Marceline

-Ahhhh… Si-respondio Mang-solo es Finn, Me pregunto que hará

-¿Y que crees que estara haciendo?

-oh dirige a los idiotas chuches o vende su musica a 5 centavos la hora- se Burlo Mang

En el Dulce Reino

Finn:_Well, the night was falling as the desert world _  
><em>Began to settle down. <em>  
><em>In the town they're searching for us every where <em>  
><em>But we never w ill be found. <em>

_Band on the run, band on the run. _  
><em>And the county judge who held a grudge <em>  
><em>Will search for evermore <em>  
><em>For the band on the run, band on the run <em>  
><em>Band on the run band on the run.<em>

_-_Muchas gracias los queremos mil-grito la dulce princesa

Finn,DP,Gumball Y Fionna salieron del escenario.

-Sabes Bonnie, deberiamos hacer una gira por Aaa. No he visto A Mang Desde Navidad-

-Bueno, pero sin eso de "haber quien tira la maceta primero"-

-Ok


	4. Violencia

Hora de aventura no me pertenece y las canciones menos

7 años atrás (otra vez)

Estudios de A-B-Y Road (parodia de abbey road)

I don't like you

But i love you

Seems that I'm always

Thinking of you

Mang: Oh, oh, oh,

You treat me badly

I love you madly

You've really got a hold on me

You've really got a hold on me, baby

Finn: I don't want you,

Mang y Finn: But i need you

Don't want to kiss you

But i need you

Oh, oh, oh

You do me wrong now

Mang: My love is strong now

You've really got a hold on me

You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love yooouuu and all i want you to do

Mang Finn: Is just

Hold me,

Mang: Please

Finn: hold me

Mang: squeeze

Finn: hold me

Mang: Tied up. Tied up.

Finn: I want to leave you

Don't want to stay here

Don't want to spend another day here

Mang y Finn: OH, oh, oh, i want to split now

I just can quit now

You've really got a hold on me

Finn: You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love you and all i want you to do

Is just…

Finn de repente exclamo:

-listo, ok vamos bien chicos ahora…

-nos vamos a casa-digo Mang algo cansado-o bueno, Finn…

-ahora qué? ¡-dijo Finn molesto.

-quédate unos minutos a grabar I Me Mine con Marshall y Simón

-…! NNOOOO ¡

-¿ahhhh?

-¡NO SERE MAS TU PUTA MARIONETA!

-¡MIRA IMBECIL TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO POR FAVOR,NO ME VENGAS CONQUE TE ORDENO, LA UNICA QUE HACE ESO ES BONNIBEL, POR ESO ESTAS TAN ENCADENADO A ELLA !

-¡ESCUCHAME IDIOTA YO NO ESTOY ENCADENADO YO LA AMO, Y TU SOLO ESTAS CON MARCELINE PORQUE ES IGUAL DE IDIOTA QUE TU!

Y se oyó un ruido sordo, Mang había descargado con ira su brazo sobre el de Finn y Finn le respondió con puñetazo en los dientes

-¡Ya Basta!-grito Marshall-Solo se hacen daño

-ok… pheew-Mang se empezó a relajar

-está bien-Dijo Finn

-No sé por qué te pones a gritarme viejo… te pido un favor, además ya terminamos de grabar y yo no toco I Me Mine

-¡PUES TOCAMOS PESIMO MANG, MARSHALL TIENE DEDOS DE MORSA!

-hey, párale Finn-

-Saben que, creo que me voy-Dijo Mang

-Pues vete-dijo

Mang se fue y azoto la puerta tras de si.


End file.
